Brave Scout One Shot
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: This is a short one shot about what might have happened to bumblebee, based on the story told by ratchet in TFP


Bumblebee crouched behind a building, his unit had been ordered to scout out Tiger Pass and report back, but were fired upon by decepticons forces. Bumblebee had his weapons ready, he didn't know where his unit was, the gun fire had separated them. After a few minutes of no noise or movement BumbleBee snuck out of his hiding place, "Unit 16 this is Bumblebee reporting...Unit 16?" The radio sounded with static, Bumblebee looked around him, it was dark aside from the light of the fires left behind by middle fire. Bumblebee crept out a little more maybe his com was busted and..."Got one!" A vehicon grabbed bumblebee from behind shoving him to the ground, "Lord Megatron I have one!" Bumblebee watched in horror as the dark lord himself came striding out of the shadows surrounded by other vehicons. Stopping right in from of him Megatron looked down at him, "Welll well if it isn't one of the Autobots scouts, Wondering where your unit is?" Bumblebee kept silent, as Megatron reached down, grabbing the scout by the neck and hoisting him into the air. Bumblebee grabbed onto the warlords air, "You will tell me what I desire or you shall fall by my hand." Bumblebee choked as Megatrons grip tightened, "Never!" Bumblebee managed, Megatron glared throwing the scout into a nearby wall. Bumblebee yelped with pain as the warlord picked him up and threw him again. "speak or I shall make certain you never speak again!" Bumblebee shook his head, "no" he whispered, Megatron growled dragging the scout over into front of another building "look and see scout your unit is destroyed, do you wish to end up as they are?" Bumblebee struggled to stay conscious, pain coursed through his body,"I...I would rather..die...th...then tell you an...anything." Megatron grinned evilly, "than I have no use for you" Megatrons gripped tightened around the young scouts neck, bumblebee gasped and choked as his throat got tighter and tighter, "So long scout!" Megatrons evil laugh was the last thing Bumblebee heard before Megatrons claws dug into his throat and were drug quickly across. Blackness enveloped the scout as Megatron and the Deception forces left him to die.

Hours later...  
"Over Here" Jazz bent down putting his hand on the chest of a yellow autobot, "what did you find?" Another autobot came over, "another of Unit 16 except this ones alive but barely." Iron hide came up alongside Jazz, "Let's get him back to the encampment, all the others are dead." Jazz and the others of the search team gently lifted the wounded scout, energon leaked from his many injuries but the one that leaked the most was his neck. The Autobots arrived at the encampment and rushed BumbleBee into the medbay, "Medic we need a medic over here!" Bumblebee was gently placed on an empty bed, when one of the medic came running over. "What happened?"  
"Dunno we found him like this, he's from unit 16 the rest of the unit is dead, he's the only one we found alive. " the medic listened as his hand flews over the scout, bandaging him and applying medications. When the medic reached the scouts neck he paused, "this looks bad." The medic slowed down and began to work, after a few hours looked up from his task. Jazz was leaning against the door waiting, "his voice box is damaged, there's...there's nothing I can do." Jazz face dropped, the medic looked back to the scout then back at Jazz, "this information is to be kept between us. Until I have a chance to figure out how to...to tell him" Jazz nodded pulling a chair up next to the scouts bedside, "I'll take a shift doc." The medic scoffed "You? Your not a certified medic or even a nurse!" Jazz just smiled, "Ratchet you've been here for hours, you need to rest and refuel." Ratchet just look at him, "Fine Fine, but get a staff member is anything changes, there is someone I need to talk" Ratchet headed for the door, passing by many filled med beds, bumblebee was only one of many who were in critical conditions.  
Ratchet walked up to a larger military tent, being in war and consistently on the move housings were tents, "Optimus?" Ratchet asked into the darkness, the tent flaps moved over as the Prime emerged, "Ratchet are you alright?" Ratchet nodded his head, "I'm just taking a break, we have a new admittance, a bot from Unit 16." Optimus eyes fell, "the report was one survivor from the unit." Ratchet nodded, "Optimus? Do you know who the survivor is?" Optimus shook his head, "No" Ratchet sighed, "It's Bumblebee" Optimus's eyes widened, "Bumblebee? alive?" Ratchet nodded but did not smile causing worry to fill the Prime. "Follow me." Ratchet lead Optimus back to the med tent, Jazz was still next to the scout but jumped to attention when Optimus appeared, "At ease Jazz." Jazz saluted and sat back down, "Still the same doc hasn't moved or nothin." Optimus scanned the scout with his eyes, his body was scratched and dented, bandages showed energon stains but what caught the Primes attention was the scouts neck. "Ratchet?" He asked pointing to the injured area. Ratchet sighed heavily, "His throat was severely damaged, especially his voice box. It...its unrepairable." Optimus placed a hand on the medics shoulder, "Ratchet you did everything in your power." Ratchet just sighed and looked away, "he's so young." Both Optimus and Ratchet stood looking at the young scout, how could anyone tell him he would never speak again?

A few days later bumblebee awoke, slowly as his vision was slightly blurred. He saw a medic standing over him, the same medic from earlier as it appeared. BumbleBee went to move when a hand kept him still, "Don't move around to much BumbleBee, you need to regain some strength." Bumblebee went to complain but nothing came out, he tried again. He gave the medic a confused look, the tired medics face fell, "we need to have a talk but not now you need to rest." BumbleBee wriggled in protest, crossing his arms across his chest. Ratchet sighed heavily, "Your voice box was severely damaged, I could not repair it, I...I'm sorry." Ratchet looked to the floor as the Scouts eyes grew wide with horror, he laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling in shock. "I'm gonna try and make some sort of voice synthesizer for you, but it might take me a bit." Ratchet looked at the scout, tears glistened in his eyes but he held them back, Warriors didn't cry.

A few days later Ratchet has rigged up a synthesizer, "you will need to keep you face mask activated for it to work, it's morse code." Bumblebee activated his mask and tried it. A squeal of bleeps came out causing the young scout to jump. "Easy BumbleBee" Ratchet reassured him, Bumblebee tried again this time the bleeps and clicks were patterned. Ratchet smiled, "Yes it will take some getting to used to but for the time being just practice with it." Bumblebee nodded, his eyes showed that he was smiling, slightly but still smiling. Optimus stood watching the correspondence, "Well done Ratchet." Optimus said which started the focused Medic. Ratchets face dropped again, he walked over to Optimus and hushed his voice. "It's the best that can be done, I just wish I could have done more." Optimus placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "You have done all you can Ratchet, I am certain that BumbleBee does not blame you for his situation." Optimus patted Ratchets shoulder then ducked out of the tent. Ratchet stood for a moment longer, "Then why do I feel like it's my fault" he spoke into the wind.


End file.
